


Saving the World Is Hard Work

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little dubcon due to the situation but Sam is totally into it, Anal Play, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock & Ball Torture, Community: spnkink_meme, Cure for the Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Sam Winchester, Subspace, Supernatural Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam's solution to Dean's Mark of Cain had unforeseen repercussions for Team Free Will.It's a hard job, but someone's got to do it.This fic is a response to a prompt on theSupernatural Kink Memewhich read: "I really just want Sam on all fours with his balls trapped in a humbler for at least a couple of hours (all day?). Enough time for his his dom(s) to do whatever they (you) want with his exposed balls and ass. Could be punishment or just because the dom(s) feel(s) like. Painful or playful, whatever tickles your muse. Sam doesn't necessarily have to enjoy it, but please make it consensual or dub-con, not outright non-con."





	Saving the World Is Hard Work

Some days Sam had to remind himself that he was saving the world.  
  
Of course, it was easier to remember that when you actually got to _see_ the world you'd saved. Sam hadn't been outside the bunker for three months and counting. Not for the last time, he wondered if he could have found another solution for the Mark if he'd just kept looking. The ritual he found couldn't remove it, but it could diminish its effects by diluting them among multiple bearers. It just hadn't occurred to him that there might be side effects if the participants weren't all human.  
  
Cas's angelic nature curbed the drive to kill or do harm. In its place, Dean's demonic nature substituted the hunger for the pleasures of the flesh. Unfortunately, Sam's human nature apparently contributed his need to martyr himself and his long-repressed, unrequited desires to be his brother's bitch. The Frankenstein's monster result of all that was Sam being at the mercy of Dean and Castiel, who now felt no compunction about fucking Sam however and wherever they saw fit, regardless of his thoughts on the matter, with nothing to hold them back from their deepest, kinkiest desires, and Sam didn't seem able to say no to any of them.  
  
Cas had instigated today's particular brand of perversity – two pieces of bowed wood that screwed apart, with a little hole in the middle. One minute Sam had been asleep in his bed; the next, Cas had him on his hands and knees, holding Sam's balls out and back in one hand as he carefully settled the wood around them. Sam froze up, dreading the inevitable pain when the wood flattened something it shouldn't, but Castiel was very thorough, making sure no skin got pinched as he settled the curved wood flush against Sam's thighs, anchored at the very base of his penis.  
  
Having his balls drawn back behind him didn't _hurt_, per se. It felt very tight, and very exposed, but he could move around without too much pain as long as he didn't try to stand up – a mistake he only made once. Mostly, it was just a dull ache that got slightly more pronounced as Castiel made him crawl around. Occasionally the angel would come over and rub his fingers over Sam's balls, murmuring approvingly when he trembled at the touches.  
  
He began to feel a little loopy as he crawled up and down the bunker's hallways at Castiel's command. If he moved his legs a little too far back, there'd be a brief tug and then an ache. He began to look forward to it, a strange sense of happy lassitude seeping through him.  
  
"Whatcha doing, babe?" That would be Dean returning from wherever he'd gone – probably to get food for the one member of the house that still needed to eat.  
  
'I'm humbling Sam," Cas said.  
  
Dean laughed. "That could have come in handy a time or three in the past." He walked over and said, "You being good for Cas, Sammy?" Sam nodded.  
  
Dean ran his hand over Sam's flank, then down over Sam's crack until it reached his balls. He slapped them once, twice - not hard, but sharp, and it still felt like a stripe of lightning against his imprisoned sac, making him yelp. "Hearing your sweet voice really turns my crank, Sammy. I bet I can get you to sing some more for me." He nodded at Cas. "C'mere. Give me a hand with this – not too hard, just the fingertips. What do you think, he's being a good boy, so... 20?"  
  
They took turns spanking Sam's balls then. After the first five, Castiel was nice enough to hold Sam in place so he couldn't hurt himself trying to get away. True to his word, they kept each blow light, but it didn't matter – by the end of it, his balls were pure fire and all he knew was pain, but behind the pain there was a growing, dizzying feeling that was almost like flying.

"Okay, Sam," Dean said, "Five hard ones against your hole, and then you're done. Just be my good boy and take them."  
  
The funny thing was, his balls hurt so much right then that he barely felt the searing pain as Dean spanked his hole. Or maybe it just mixed in with the rest of the pain as the world went white.  
  
"-endorphins," Dean was saying, when Sam could understand words again. "He's deep down right now, but now that the pain's stopped he's feeling _really_ good." Sam wanted to say something, to tell him he was right, but talking was too much work right then.  
  
"Wanna know the best part, Cas? The humbler stretches everything out, so all the impulses and shit have got further to travel. So, if we make him come like this, it's gonna be way more intense for him, and last longer."  
  
Sam felt Dean's hand settle over his cock, which he was surprised to find was hard as a rock. Then his brother gathered up all of his copious pre-cum there - jeez, he was as wet as a girl - and began to jack him off while his other hand rubbed little circles around his trapped balls. Just when he thought he couldn't take it, however, Dean backed off, leaving him hard and wanting. "Ah ah ah, Sammy, not until we say so."  
  
Cas joined in on the next round, cool liquid coating his fingers as he slid them into Sam's hole, rubbing at his prostate from the inside while his other fingers pressed in from the outside. Together, he and Dean drove Sam to the edge again and again, never quite letting him tip over. Whenever Sam bucked too much, the humbler yanked on his tortured balls, stopping him from cumming but starting the process all over again.  
  
It was torture.  
  
They edged him for what felt like hours. Time lost its meaning. Every touch to his balls sent his nerves into overload, until he was whimpering and begging incoherently. And then, they finally did let him come, and it was exquisite torture, every nerve so overstimulated that he couldn't tell pain from pleasure, pleasure from pain. He wanted it to end. He wanted it to never end.  
  
He was pretty sure he blacked out when it did.  
  
When he woke up, he was free, and clean, and in their bed. Everything below the waist _ached_, but in the best of ways. He could hear Dean down the hall, talking to Cas and cooking, from the smell of it. His stomach rumbled at that, and he was suddenly aware of how little he'd had to eat.  
  
Like always, Dean somehow psychically seemed to know he was awake, yelling out, "Dinner in 10, Sammy!" He stretched, enjoying the slow thrum of remembered pain in his balls and the thrill it sent through him as he thought about the day's events.  
  
Some days Sam had to remind himself that he was saving the world. It was hard to, when it felt so much more closer to his own personal slice of heaven.  
  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just realized I should have called this story "Saving the World Is _Humbling_ Work." Grumble, grumble, grumble.


End file.
